Jun Ugaki
Jun Ugaki, the First Boy. A boy described as 'absent-minded, always with a look of intelligent disapproval on his face' by his teachers, Jun is the rather silent pilot of Evangelion Prototype Unit 00. He has an extreme detachment from emotions and normal human affairs, rather spending his time fighting angels or training. His life is driven by his own personal affairs and quest for knowledge, and seems to know much more about the events of the characters than somebody of his position should, to the point where he has an 'artificial' ambience. History Jun was the first son of Osamu Iwasaki (at that time known as Osamu Ozaki). He was already working at Gehrin at the time. He was married to a woman named Ayame, who took Osamu's name. However, after their first child was born, Osamu instantly reckognised it to be an angel - it had red eyes, and an abnormal lump on it's chest. Feeling the deepest, darkest depths of hopelessness, Osamu strangled the baby, killing it. But his wife caught him. ::"How could you... do that to our... " :: "Ayame.. I... :: "my baby boy..." :: "ghn.." :: "So what if he didn't look like a normal child should!? I STILL LOVED HIM!!! HE WAS... :: He was our baby boy.." Ayame killed herself on sight. She smashed a window nearby, taking the glass and slit her own throat. She lost all will to continue living. Years later, Jun was conceived from the remains of the child, and was grown as a clone deep inside Gehrin headquarters. He was the first child, and as such, his body mass was invaluable. Personality Has extreme trouble expressing his feelings and prefers to remain in solitude. Very rarely seen outside of school, and when he's piloting his Eva. Jun appears to have only one goal in life, to defeat the angels. He views it in a very calm and meaningless sense, being indifferent to danger and safe circumstances. It's as if that's the only reason he exists, ...or that he knows something. He is noted as being rather attractive, and there were a few instances where people wanted to be friends with him, or girl falling for him, but in all cases Jun hurt them due to his indefference to everyday emotions and as such purposfully distances himself from them. Despite that, there still appears to be a following of girls of him at school, which almost immediately target Hisako as soon as she can realise. The extreme jealousy and bulling almost gets the better of her. After Death After his death, his purpose escalates, visiting the characters in their dreams to help their crippling mental states. Though mostly unsuccessful, Jun eventually manages to help Hisako greatly, causing her confidence and happiness to shine. Hisako happens to fall for Jun, but being that Jun is deceased - only ever serves as another melancholy fact of life Rebirth Is reborn very late in the series. Discovered that he is an angel/human hybrid - gets red eyes. Badass mode. activate. (Possibly prevents the third impact as soon as it is about to happen, piloting Unit 05) End of spoiler Notes *Jun's glasses gives him the impression of being older, as if he's wise, or knows more than someone his age should *Jun's given name means "Obedient" *His Eva number is a somewhat ironic foreshadowing for the amount of emotion he seems to bear in his human form, "00" * sings it later on in the series.]] Gallery